


It Is All About Those Ideas

by Chemical_Romance_Queen_of_Roses



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Diapers, F/M, Little Yuri, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifiers, pull-ups, sippy cups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical_Romance_Queen_of_Roses/pseuds/Chemical_Romance_Queen_of_Roses
Summary: These will be parts from my works that I got ideas from lovely commenters or randomly popped into my head but I am unable to fit into the story-line.





	1. The Hiccups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Yuuri and Victor to do when little Yuri gets the hiccups. Let's find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!!!
> 
> Hope you are all doing well on this spectacular Saturday! 
> 
> This idea came from: Divine_Awakened. So thank them for getting it stuck into my head.
> 
> Just a heads up, all these ideas have not been beta. So please let me know if you find any grammar errors or if I am missing Tags. Thank you and enjoy!!

Yuuri Katsuki was laughing at the anime that Yuri and he were watching, with the boy cuddled up to him. It was a nice relaxing evening in his opinion as things at the moment were tranquil, even with Victor in the kitchen to grab healthy snacks. That was until he heard a soft noise coming from Yuri as well as the tremble that came with it.

Thus, he turned his head from the television screen to see what could be the matter with Yuri. Suddenly, he heard a hiccup emerged out of the youngster’s opened mouth. As it appeared to him that the boy had been about to speak.

So, Yuuri rubbed the young Russian’s back to try to calm the shaking blond. Since he could see the tears in the eyes of Yuri and he didn’t know nor understood what could be so upsetting about something as simple as the hiccups. After all, they would eventually go away and things would be back to how it was before.

“Victor!” He called out when his method to lowering the boy’s panic wasn’t working.

“Yes?” Asked the older Russian whom entered the room quickly with bowls in hand.

“Yuri has the hiccups.” Said Yuri while giving his fiancé a concerned look.

“Oh, my little kotyonok” said Victor who he watched set the dishes down on the end table to sit down next to the young man on the other side of the couch.

“He took a sip from his tumbler cup earlier.” Said Yuuri as he noticed the tiger printed container next to the fruit that had just been placed on the counter. “Might have drinking too fast. It could be how he got them.”

“Most likely.” Said Victor to him with a nod before returning to attend to the terrified Yuri.

Feeling a bit out of his element, Yuuri just sat there trying to think of ways to solve the hiccupping issue. He knew holding one’s breath while counting to ten might do the trick. However, he knew it wasn’t going to work with Yuri struggling to calm down.

“Shush, it okay Yuri.” He heard Victor saying to the youngster in a whisper. “We aren’t going to try to scare them away.”

“What do you mean by that?” Asked Yuuri confused by his fiancé’s statement.

“When Yuri first stared skating under Yakov, he got the hiccups” Said Victor who he could see was gently rocking the young man yet looking at him. “An older skater tried frightening him. It didn’t go so well.”

“Oh.” said Yuuri as he felt a bit useless with helping Yuri but then thought of something. “How about some peanut butter then. It always worked for Phichit.”

Yuuri didn’t even wait for an answer as it appeared the brought-up memory had upset Yuri even more. So, he got up quickly and went into the kitchen to retrieve a spoon and the jar of spreadable peanut butter. Which he brought back to the living room with him as it might take more than one try to cure the young man.

Thankful, in his mind anyway, the boy took the spoonful of peanut butter without a fuss. He noticed the nervousness in Victor’s eyes as they waited to see if the trick had done the job. Thus, they both cheered when the minutes rolled by and Yuri had ceased from making a sound. Letting them all know, that the torment of the evil hiccups had ended.


	2. The Tickle Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Victor to do when both Yuri and he are missing home, become the tickle monster of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!!!
> 
> Hope you are all doing well on this terrific Tueday! 
> 
> This idea came from: Divine_Awakened. So thank them for another wonderful chapter!
> 
> Just a friendly reminder, this is not beta. So please, I beg you, tell me if you find a mistake. I don't bite, I promise.

Victor Nikiforov opened the bathroom door with one hand while the other held a towel that he was drying his hair with. He had hoped a shower would have helped taken the knot out of his back but it was not like being at the Yu-topia Katsuki. Another reminder of how much he missed what he considered to be home while being here in Russia for Nationals. 

He could tell that Yuri who he had already gotten ready for bed earlier, look to be as miserable as he felt. As he found the boy’s phone just laying on the nightstand while the young man appeared to be staring at the ceiling. Which did make him look up to see perhaps there was something interesting there but just found boring white.

So, Victor decided that he couldn’t brood around any longer as it was affecting Yuri as well. No, he need to do something which would lighten the mood in the room. Thus, Victor prepared himself to surprise Yuri with a tickle attack, as he had always heard, laughter was the best medicine for the blues.

Victor could only wish his cell phone had been recording when he started tickling the young Russian’s side. For the shocked yet giggling face of Yuri’s was so precious to him that Victor was sure he would have replayed it a thousand times. Instead, he had to put it in his memory and declare to himself, this was going to require a repeat performance.

“Vitya! Please stop.” He heard from Yuri over his laughing. “I’ll call Yuuri on you.”

“Sorry, my little kotyonok.” Said Victor as he moved his fingers from the boy’s sides. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Said the young man whom he helped into a sitting position. “Thank you”

“So, you’re not mad at me?” Asked Victor worried as maybe he had been a bit over zealous. 

“No, that was fun.” Said Yuri whom smirked at him. “It made me feel better.”

“I’m glad.” Said Victor as he could tell their energy was no longer gloomy which made him smile.

Of course, Victor should have known from his years of being around Yuri, to not mess with the Russian Tiger. For the moment he laid down on his bed to enjoy the calm and relaxing environment, he felt his sides being attacked by claws. Therefore, only laughter could be heard from him as he tried to wiggle away from the young man whom was seeking revenge.


	3. The Pretender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri might just act tough but really he just a soft little kitten!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Evening Everyone,
> 
> Hope you are all doing well on this fantastic Friday!!! Thank you for all the wonderful kudos and comments!!!
> 
> This idea came from: Svetlana's . So thank them for the wonderful idea. I hope it meant the requirements.
> 
> Please let me know if you find any grammar errors, this was not beta! Thanks you so much!!!

Chapter 3 - The Pretender

Yuuri Katsuki was nervous as he walked with Victor and Yuri from the house he shared with his fiancé towards the Ice Castle. It had nothing to do with the small group of kids that would be there for the skate of the youth event. No, it was the wrath of Yuri which had him worried and almost wish that they had let the boy stay at home instead.

Of course, he had agreed with Victor that it would do more harm than good to leave Yuri alone after the boy had only just arrived in Japan yesterday. Especially since Yuuri did want the boy to feel welcome here with them. However, to him, this occasion which had been schedule by Yuko and the triplet weeks ago, seemed like the wrong way of doing just that.

Plus, the problem was that he knew or at least figured that the young man had a dislike of children. If the rant in Russian which the boy had given a few minutes ago was any indication. So, how might this not turn into a disaster came to his mind as they drew closer to the rink. For he thought, the punk Russian would most likely scary the kids away from wanting to skate instead of encouraging the children to join the Ice Castle’s teaching program.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Yuri Plisetsky hated children with a passion and if anyone else said otherwise then they were liars. No, he loathed the bratty, whining, and snot-nosed little kids that had no clue about personal space. It just frustrated him, how these annoying creatures who were so loud and obnoxious could be so loved by their parents.

So, he might have been rude to them while trying to remove their grimy hands away from his nice new tiger printed jacket, as a growth spurt had caused him to outgrow his other one. And maybe he had yelled at them to leave him alone in English which had made them all run away toward Victor and the piggy. It didn’t bother Yuri in the slightest as he could lay down on a bench and get some much-needed sleep.

There, he would find a little girl in the locker area and he wanted to growl at her. However, he noticed that she did not have on skates like the other kids. Which made him a bit confused as this was a learn to skate promotion. Thus, why was she here hiding from the two love birds when there was fun to be had on the rink.

Of course, he should have just let her be but part of him knew what it was like to be the loner. Plus, the curiosity got the better of him as he spoke without thinking ahead of time about why she wasn’t with the rest of the group. This led to him being hugged as maybe just maybe, he had promised to teach her how to skate and even pay for the rental skates as she couldn’t afford them.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Victor Nikiforov was in a bit of shock when the event drew to a close and parents were picking up their children. For there on the ice was Yuri holding hands with a little girl skating ever so gently. In the moment, he grabbed his phone to take a few photos as who would believe the moment that was right in front of him, if he didn’t record it for proof of evidence.

In his opinion, the young Russian blushed when he clapped at the duo as he came on the ice while happily saying good job. That was when he noticed while getting closer that the small child hair was being held up in a ponytail by one of Yuri’s hair elastics. In addition, he could see large gloves on the girl’s hands which were tiger printed and let him know that they were Yuri’s as well.

This put a grin on his face that perhaps Yuri didn’t have a dislike of children after all. Maybe, in his mind anyway, the young man really like kids but had been annoyed with being dragged along to a random event without being asked. Of course, all that mattered to Victor was that everyone, as he could see the hint of a smile on Yuri’s face, had fun today.


	4. The Alternated Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Yuri did rip off the diaper in Chapter 9?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Evening Everyone,
> 
> Hope you are all doing well on this spectacular Saturday !!! Thank you for all the wonderful kudos!!!
> 
> I apologize that you most likely with have to read Gold Is Just A Color Chapter 9 to understand this one. Sorry, it just popped in my head and need to be written.
> 
> This idea came from: Anon's question. 
> 
> This is not beta so please let me know if there are any mistakes. Thanks!!!
> 
> Any ideas that you would to see? Please let me know and I will see what I can do. 
> 
> If you don't see an idea in here:
> 
> A) It might fit into the story line  
> B) There could be a spoiler in the idea so it has to wait.  
> C) The idea is stuck in my head and needs time to work it way to my hands.
> 
> Thank you for everything and enjoy!!!

Yuri Plisetsky could tell the moment he stood up that he had been changed into a diaper and not a pull-up. This had his blood boiling as it seemed these solution from Victor were doing nothing but embarrassing him. Which made Yuri feel like he should have just deal with his issues alone.

So, he quickly pulled down the sweatpants to remove the horrible and offensive object from his body. He didn’t even care that Victor was watching or those sad eyes that were directed his way. No, all he wanted to do was feel like himself again, instead of this crazy version that enjoyed being touched and cuddled.

 

Yuri knew they were watching him like vultures, waiting for him to slip up again but he was going to prove them wrong. Therefore, he started timing his sections on the ice to ensure that every couple of hours there was a quick break to the men’s room. Of course, this plan worked well until his stupid phone battery dead and his charger sat at home on his desk.

Which was the reason he was squirming so much as he skated around the rink. All he desired was to get one more run through his short program before taking a break. Even while he felt a leak of pee leave his body to seep into his already damp underwear.

He just wanted to have control and decide on his own terms when to do something or not. However, his body was not listening to his chant to keep it in. Thus, resulting in him leaving the ice while holding himself, trying his hardest to keep the flood gate from completely opening up. 

Knowing full well that he was being followed by Victor, Yuri tried to regain his composure as he swiftly headed to the men’s room. His plan hadn’t been to double over to do so but if it kept him from empty his bladder all over the floor, he was perfectly fine with it. That was of course until he entered the lavatory, and a short stream shot out of him.

This let Yuri knew there wasn’t much time left before he was going to have to deal with a mess to clean up. Especially If he didn’t shuffle as best as he could with crossed legs a well as a hunched body to the urinal. As it would cause everything to crumb and things look like they were going to hell in a hand basket.

That was when he decided to just give up, it wasn’t worth it any longer to him. For Yuri was already too far gone as he was peeing himself slowly. No, his pride could be shot completely, as the feeling of relief of it all, came to be more important. So, he allowed the flood gate to open and sagged slightly as his bladder gave up the battle it was struggling with as a soft hissing sound filled the quiet room. 

 

Of course, he should have realized that annoying Victor would want him to go home to “fresh up”. And even if this did feel like a repeat of a few days ago with him wearing the old man’s jacket. He was not going to let history repeat itself. No, he forced Victor to let go the hold that the older Russian had on his arm and ran into the bathroom to shower.

Then as if things were still against him, Yuri would find Victor in his room with the changing pat and a stupid diaper on his bed. This led him to throw his books and anything his hand could grab from his desk at the older Russian. Which frustrated him even more as nothing made contact with Victor or caused he feel any better.

Therefore, Yuri decided to scream and shout to hopeful force Victor to leave him alone. That seemed to have no effect on the annoying man in front of him. All he did was tire himself out and become emotionally numb.

Thus, his decided to just accept his fate as he slowly gave in to the demands of Victor’s by laying down on the mat. Tears fell from his eyes as he took in the expression on the other Russian’s face. How he had caused so much hurt by not tolerant the solutions given to him by a caring friend. Especially from someone who allowed him to be so awful to them, yet still had love for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random fun fact: I was listening to "Hide and Seek" by Imogen Heap while writing this.


	5. The Major Hiccup – Victor’s Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Victor saw and felt during the timeline of the Major Hiccup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone,
> 
> Hope you are all having a wonderful weekend!!
> 
> This idea came to me after I wrote chapter 9 and was rereading chapter 8. 
> 
> Just a heads up, all these ideas have not been beta. So please let me know if you find any grammar errors or if I am missing Tags. Thank you and enjoy!!

Victor Nikiforov had finished his conversation with Yuuri and was skating around the ice to warm up his legs when he noticed Yuri was not in the rink. When he looked around in a bit of a panic, he found the boy off the ice. Seeing that caused Victor to suddenly feel like something unfortunate was about to happen. 

Thus, Victor all but sprinted to the exit and slammed his skate guards to reach the young man before anything could occur. Which by the time he did get there, Victor realized that he had indeed been too late already. For the look on Yuri’s face and the soft hissing he could hear, told him everything.

“Hey, it alright Yuri.” He said as he saw the boy’s eyes start to water. “I will change you, you don’t have to cry.”

Victor felt ashamed of himself, for his behavior had been horrible. Since ignoring the boy had been a big mistake and he knew better than to be so careless. Especially as Victor could hear a cry from Yuri which was like a stab to his heart. 

So, Victor vowed to be better while he took the young Russian’s hand with the idea of fixing his error. However, it seemed things were not as simple and easy as he had assumed. As he could see now it wouldn’t be a quick change and then back on the ice. Since he became aware that Yuri’s pull-up was leaking.

Which meant to him, that he need to take the young man home for a bath as well as a much-needed cuddle. Since, Victor could hear the boy sobbing and wished to hug Yuri right there. Unfortunately, he didn’t know how much longer they had before others started coming into the ice castle for there was a big free skate event this evening.

“I think a nice bubble bath and a snuggle with Makkachin might do us some good.” Said Victor as he tried to get through to the still crying Yuri. “She likes your cuddles the best, you know. Especially on rainy days like today.”

Victor kept telling Yuri it was going to be okay as he grabbed his jacket from a locker. He could see Yuuri was trying to get Yuri’s skates off and he was quite thankful to his fiancé. For the youngster to him seemed too upset to do anything and that was alright by him. As Victor felt he needed to take care of the boy after what he had done today.

 

Once inside the house, Victor took Yuri’s shoes off while still giving the young man words of comfort. It appeared to him that he just wasn’t getting through. Whatever was going on inside Yuri’s head, those thought were too demanding to catch his voice. 

Thus, he continued with attending to the young man while saying things were fine. All while hoping that eventually his words would be heard. Since he so badly wanted to make the boy feel loved and see a smile coming from the young man, yet he had no other clue on how to do that.

Victor took his jacket and Yuri’s shoes into the laundry room to be cleaned after he had led Yuri into the bathroom. He decided to give the youngster a few moments alone as maybe just maybe, a second was necessary for the boy to calm down. As Victor didn’t know if he could survive hearing the sobbing that he had been trying so hard to stop, for much longer without breaking down himself.

 

“I bet you’ll feel better once nice and clean.” Said Victor as he started gently undressing the young man. “And just so you know, everything is still going to be okay.”

While bathing Yuri, Victor hummed a simple melody as he figured maybe a gently song would help. If anything, it kept him distracted to continue with what he needed to get done. For he could still see the tears falling from Yuri’s face which made him want to hug the boy even more than ever.

That idea gave him the strength to focus at the job at hand. So, Victor was determined to dry the boy off quickly with the fluffiest towel in the bathroom. Even diapering the boy without hesitation and put on a clean t-shirt on the young man that he didn’t even bother to check if it was his or not. All so he could give the boy a warm embrace and a forehead kiss as the soonest possible second.

 

Obviously, Victor remembered about the pacifier that he wanted to give Yuri just as he finished getting a pair of sweatpants on the young Russian. Thus, he quickly darted out of the master bedroom to search for the item that he had purchased a few nights back on-line. Which caused he to notice the trail of urine droplets on the floor from their walk from the front door to bathroom earlier.

Not wanting to have Yuuri clean up another mess, Victor grabbed some paper towels from the kitchen which he dampened with some water. So, that he could wash away the evidence of what had transpired. Plus, he couldn’t be certain that Yuri would want to take a nap with him after everything that had occurred today and he didn’t want there to be a reminder for the boy.

 

Once Victor felt like things were in order, he went back to his hunt for the pacifier. Luckily for him, it seemed Yuuri knew he would have miss placed the item after he had shown it to the brunette when the package had arrived. As it was in the kitchen drawer which his fiancé had labeled for his things as he found his phone charger as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I was listening to "Don't Cry (Alt Version)" by Guns and Roses when I wrote this.


	6. The Tiger Pajamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, Victor couldn't help himself when he get the opportunity to put Yuri into a pair of cute pajamas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Evening Everyone,
> 
> Hope you are all doing well on this spectacular Saturday!!
> 
> This was inspired by a picture.
> 
> Please let me know if you find any grammar errors, this was not beta! Thanks you so much!!!

Victor Nikiforov shivered as he stepped out of the warm bathroom with Yuri in tow. There has been a cold snap as of lately and even with the heat in the house up to a comfortable level, he felt the chill easily. Thus, Victor knew that Yuri who usually wore his shirts or thin pajamas to bed would become a popsicle without warmer sleepwear.

He felt slightly happy at this, as there was a pair of footie jammies that he purchased on-line in the closet. Victor had been secretly hoping that when the weather got cooler, there would be a reason for the comfy looking outfit to be worn by his little one. Especially since the pajamas would make Yuri look like a tiger once the boy was wearing it. As there were pointy ear on the hood and even a tail in the back.

Just thinking of all the cute picture opportunities, Victor started figuring out a plan. He knew Yuri most likely would veto the outfit if he gave the boy the chance to. So, Victor had to do something which allowed him to slip the pajamas on the young man before Yuri even had an inkling of what he was actually doing.

Therefore, Victor placed the kitty-cat changing mat on the master bed to encourage Yuri to laid down upon it. As he went to grab the supplies need to get the boy ready for bed. This way, he could seize the clothing item he wanted without the boy noticed it wasn’t one of his t-shirts.

After he located the adorable outfit, Victor came up with an idea which he figured would work well. That putting lavender calming lotion on the young man’s skin would relax Yuri and then make it easier for him to get the sleeper onto the boy without too much of a hassle. Plus, a nice massage might put the youngster in a better mood as it had been a rough day of practice for them all.

“Bol’shoy brat, that’s cold.” Whined Yuri to him after he diapered the youngster and had placed a small amount of lotion on the young man’s foot.

“Your poor feet need some love.” Said Victor while massaging the boy’s ankle. “I promise not to take too long.”

“I want to watch a movie with Oniisan.” Yawned the young man who looking up at him. 

“We will.” Said Victor as he worked fast to place the foot section of the pajamas onto the boy. “Just need to get you in jammies.”

“Otay.” Said Yuri as he helped the youngster stand up.

Realizing the boy was too tired to put up a fight, Victor quickly but gently placed Yuri’s arms into the sleeves of the outfit. Then before the boy could try to remove any limp from the pajamas, Victor zippered it up. Thus, coming face to face with Yuri whom was giving him a confused yet happy face.

“Yuri, is it okay?” Said Victor as he expected the boy to yell at him to take the sleeper off. 

“Jammies are soft.” Said the young man rubbing a hand over the other arm section. “I like them.”

“If you let me put the hood up, then you’ll look like a tiger.” Said Victor with a smile as the boy did look so cute.

When he did receive a nod from the youngster, Victor carefully arranged the hood of the pajamas onto the boy’s head. He smiled at the adorable image in front of him before reaching for his phone on the nightstand. As, he made sure to take a few pictures of the now Tiger Yuri before the young Russian ran off to pounce onto poor Yuuri.


	7. The Best Friend Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens if Yuri is changing out of his practice gear at Worlds and realized Otabek is standing right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Evening Everyone,
> 
> Hope you are all doing well on this super duper Sunday!!! 
> 
> This idea came from: Leonna87 . So thank them for the wonderful idea. I hope it meant the requirements.
> 
> Please let me know if you find any grammar errors, this was not beta! Thanks you so much!!!

Yuri Plisetsky grumbled to himself as he walked into the men’s locker room. He felt annoyed that Yuuri and Victor had an earlier practice block for World’s than him. As they couldn’t skate with him but had to coach from the sidelines which was a bit weird to him since he was use to how things were at home. In addition, they were already in street clothes and causally talking while he felt sweated and gross from his three hours on the ice.

Of course, Victor had offered in a whisper to help him but that would have seemed odd to the fans who were asking the couple for autographs. So, he decided to decline and go by himself which he figured would work better in the long run. As there was still the rest of the skaters coming out of the rink to cool down and allow the girls to have their turn.

 

Yuri decided to sit at the bench in the locker room and untie his skates slowly. As he nodded thru the conversation that he was pretending to be having with Yuuri’s old roommate. He wondered how many hamsters did the guy have while he removed his socks to tend to his blistered and cut-up feet. He even wave at the other skaters from his practice section as they walk out the locker room.

Once, Yuri looked around and knew he was completely alone, did he finally opened his bag to get dressed. As he really didn’t need anyone to noticed what he wearing underneath. So, Yuri quickly strips down to just the pull-up he had on, in order to dab his sweaty skin with a towel. Then as he wanted to get out quickly, Yuri found the wet wipes to clean away the grime as he felt far too hungry to waste time taking a shower at the moment.

He grabbed some dry shampoo to spray into his hair so that it will it looks perfect for any photos that might be taken by the fans or even if he found something that need to be Instagram. This led Yuri to debate with himself about how to wear his long tresses before doing his normal half ponytail. Once he feels comfortable with that, Yuri start getting dressed by grabbing his favorite lion sweater which he had repurchase in a large size due to his growth spurt.

It was the second when Yuri has finished putting on his shirt and was going for his skinny jeans that he realized there are eyes on him. Thus, he quickly looked up, hoping with all his might that it was either Yuuri or Victor. However, his wish didn’t come true as it's actually one of his nightmare situation. For there stood his best friend, Otabek Altin.

“Beka!” Said Yuri while trying to cover up the pull-up with his pants. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Awhile.” Said Otabek as his best friend gave him a questionable look. “Victor told me you were in here.”

“Oh, I can explain.” Said Yuri though he felt a bit fluster. “I shot up several inches.”

“I can tell.” Said Otabek who seemed a bit confused to him.

“Yea...well, some parts of me aren’t quite up to speed, so to speak.” Said Yuri as he tried to make his best friend understand without really having to say the truth out loud. “And Victor, Yuuri, and I decided this was the best way to handle the problem.”

“Okay.” Said Otabek while nodding at him. “So, you’re almost ready then.”

“Did you not noticed the cat printed absorbent underwear that I have on?” Shouted Yuri as he could feel his face heating up while putting the jeans down to show the pull-up.

“I did.” Said Otabek with a shrug which he assumed meant it wasn’t that big of a deal. “You can wear whatever make you feel comfortable, bud.”

Yuri couldn’t believe what he was hearing as if his brain had shut down on him and he had imagined the whole scenario. For this was the total opposite of what had occurred in his nightmares which is why he pinched himself to make sure the man in front of him was real. He felt less anxious with the kind person smiling at him and relaxed until he remember something that he had completely forgot about.

“Oh, no!!!” Said Yuri as he suddenly felt his bladder which he had been holding for too long give out. “I’m so sorry.”

“I told you it’s okay, Yuri.” Said Otabek who he could see was coming toward him. “I’m not one to judge people on their lifestyle.”

“That’s not it.” Yuri said while he heard the soft hissing and tried to back away from his best friend. “...I’m peeing myself.”

“Wait, what?" Questioned Otabek looking to him to be a bit shocked by his statement.

“I was going to go to the bathroom after I got dress.” Cried Yuri suddenly wanting to disappear when he felt the pull-up leak as urine ran down his leg. “Bol’shoy brat and Oniisan are going to be so disappointed in me.”

“Hey, it okay.” Said Otabek as he watched the other man place a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll tell them later. Let just get you cleaned up.”

“But isn’t this gross to you?” Asked Yuri while the tears started falling from his eyes. 

“No, should it?” Asked Otabek who Yuri noticed was looking around at his equipment gear. “Where do you keep your supply?”

“It’s not normal.” Said Yuri as he sniffed and rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. “And it’s the black bag, it has a zipper in the back.”

“Life is hardly normal.” Said Otabek to him while grabbing a new pull-up and the wet wipes. “Besides, friends are always there for each other”

“No matter what.” Yuri stated as he nervously approached his best friend.

“Exactly.” Otabek told him with a soft smile. 

Yuri could only nod as he tried to remember that this was just a caring friend who was helping another. That Otabek wouldn’t make fun of him afterward or blab to the world about his issue. If anything, the hiccup had sort of brought their friendship to a closer level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: The World is Ugly by My Chemical Romance


	8. The Blocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri spends some time with little Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Evening Everyone,
> 
> Hope you are all doing well on this terrific Tuesday!!! 
> 
> This idea came from: Shanxhippy. Since she told me there needed to be more Yuri and Yuuri together time!
> 
> Please remember that this is not beta! All grammar errors or missed tags are my fault. So if you find any, just let me know. Thanks!!!
> 
> let me know if you find any grammar errors, this was not beta! Thanks you so much!!!

Yuuri Katsuki had noticed while cuddling with Yuri on the couch one day that the boy seemed kind of bored with watching the same cartoon. Then an idea came to him, about looking up activity which they could do that would break away from the monotonous. So, Yuuri grabbed his phone off the coffee table to start a search for ways to have fun.

Yuuri found several different options that he figured would work for them. All he needed to do was order a few things on-line and by this time tomorrow, Yuri and he would be enjoying their time together. Especially since he knew that Victor would be away, doing a photo event for a sponsor and it was difficult on those days to deal with Yuri who got upset when one of them wasn’t around.

Of course, Yuuri hadn’t realized how much he purchased until a big box arrived at their door the next day. He struggled to get the container into the living room and decided that perhaps some arm exercise would do him some good. Or at least, maybe not ordering so much at once came to mind as he went to find the box cutter.

Luckily in his opinion, he found an enthusiastic little Yuri waiting to find out what was inside the box when he got back from his search in the kitchen. Especially when Victor announced to him about heading out and he shooed his fiancé away without Yuri noticing. As it was the perfect distraction at the moment to him which he didn’t want ruined by Victor’s neediness of good-bye hugs and such.

Since, Yuuri figured if Yuri didn’t realize the older Russian was gone, than it would save him from having to consoled a crying little. Of course, he would have done so if Yuri did realize that Victor had left for the day. It was just easier to not to have that situation arise as it saved them from having a gray sky morning.

Yuuri had assumed that the coloring books and crayons would be a big hit with Yuri as he had often seen the boy doodling instead of studying. However, he saw those particular items laying idle on the coffee table when he returned from cleaning up all the packing material. Instead, Yuuri found the young Russian sitting on the floor in the corner of the room, stacking colorful square blocks into a tower.

“May I join you?” Asked Yuuri will carefully approaching the youngster.

“Uh-huh.” Said the boy not looking up at him but continue with building.

“Awesome, thanks.” Said Yuuri while he sat down.

When Yuuri positioned a block on top of one that Yuri had placed, he took in the bright smile on Yuri’s face. It gave him great joy to see that the young man was so happy over the items which he purchases. As he had been a bit nervous that Yuri wouldn’t like his chooses. However, it seemed the toys were going to be a great addition to their time spent together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: Upside Down by Jack Johnson


	9. The Kitten Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri in cat jammies after the big success with the tiger pair. The boy is cuddling up to Victor and Yuri, as he usually does by sitting in-between the pair on the couch. Victor is running his fingers in the boy’s hair and that is when they hear the boy purr. He who has the boy’s head leaning on his shoulder try not to laugh while he looked over at Yuuri who he can tell is trying not to gush over Yuri’s cuteness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!!!
> 
> Hope you are all doing well on this spectacular Saturday! 
> 
> This idea came from: Divine_Awakened! 
> 
> I'm sorry that it took me so long to write this concept and the fact that it is very short. I'll go hide in a corner now.
> 
> Just a heads up, this has not been beta. So please let me know if you find any grammar errors or if I am missing Tags. Thank you and enjoy!!

Victor Nikiforov was slicing up apples for tonight’s nightly snack when he heard a soft meow. This caused him to turn his head to the side to find what he could only describe as extremely adorable. Since he would discovery Yuri coming toward him while wearing a pair of calico cat pajamas with the hood up.

He had of course purchased the night clothes which included a tail as well as ears on the hood, after the success of the tiger pajamas. Secretly he had been hoping to find a way of getting the young man interested in a different pair of sleepwear. As the other set had been worn almost every night for the past week and in his opinion were in dire need of being washed.

“I see Yuuri found the kitty jammies” Said Victor as he added the sliced apple pieces to the bowls that he had on the kitchen counter.

“Meow” Said the boy who he watched swipe the tiger printed bowl before walking away.

I’ll take that as a yes then.” Said Victor with a chuckle as he went to grab another apple.

 

Victor entered the living room with the two-remaining bowls and took in the wonderful sight of Yuri snuggling with Yuuri. He noticed that the boy’s hood had slide down at some point but he wasn’t about to say anything. He just smiled while handing over a container to his fiancé before he took his spot on the couch.

Then, Victor felt Yuri’s head on his shoulder and he welcomed his turn to cuddled with the youngster. Since he could tell that the boy was close to falling asleep as it was getting late. So, he decided to help by ruining his fingers through the boy’s soft, just washed hair as it often help lull little Yuri to slumber. Especially as it had been a long day and the movie had only just begun.

What he didn’t expect to come from the young man while he continued his brushing of the blond tresses was a purr that escaped from the Yuri’s lips. Victor had to stop himself from chuckling as not to disturb the drowsy youngster. He knew a whole-body laugh would wake Yuri and he didn’t want a confused, upset little on his hands.

He looked over a Yuuri who seemed unable to speak even with a smile that told him words want to tumble out but couldn’t. As if the cuteness of it all had been too much for his fiancé. Or perhaps he realized that Yuuri had decided not to, as talking would wake Yuri up as well. Particularly, if the brunette stared rambling which he knew might just happen.

 

Once Victor had carried Yuri to bed and gotten the boy tucked in with the stuffed cat named Potya the second, did he hear his fiancé speak. He had just returned to the living room and was walking toward the couch. Of course, he hadn’t been paying attention to the words and need Yuuri to repeat what had been said.

“I said that was so cute.” Yuuri stated while giving him a hug.

“It was very unexpected” Said Victor with a smirk as he waited for his fiancé to start gushing.

He wasn’t disappointed when Yuuri started going on and on about the adorableness that was Yuri and the purr that had occurred. He did have to agree with the brunette, it had been a wonderful occurrence and oh how he wished it had been videotaped. As he knew the boy was never going to believe them when they told Yuri what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: Everybody want's to be a cat.


End file.
